The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that corks are traditionally used to close and seal wine bottles or the like. Use of a conventional corkscrew to extract the cork from the bottle subjects consumers of wine to a variety of problems. Substantial physical effort and dexterity on the part of the user of the corkscrew is required. A corkscrew sometimes creates a disruption in the cork, which allows the corkscrew to withdraw from the bottle without withdrawing the cork itself from the bottle, or causing the cork to splinter with remnants of the cork falling into the wine or liquid in the bottle.
Several devices have been invented to facilitate extracting corks from wine bottles or similar containers using pressurized fluid or air pressure to compel the cork out of the bottle. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,834 issued to Federighi, discloses a device for extracting corks from a wine bottle or the like including a body and pressurized fluid container, a hollow needle extending from the body for penetration through the cork and annular one-way valve mechanism for selectively injecting pressurized fluid into the wine bottle through the needle to generate gas pressure which ejects the cork from the bottle. However, the '834 patent does not disclose an extraction device with an air pump. Additionally, the '834 patent does not disclose air pressure as a means to extract a cork from a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,626 issued to West, discloses a cork removal device for injecting air between the contents of a bottle to compel the cork out of the bottle. The '626 patent discloses a base portion and cap, with the base portion having a bottom wall. A needle for inserting into corks has a blunt end and a sharp end. The '626 patent further discloses an annular one-way valve located in the lumen of the needle. The annular one-way valve is adapted to allow airflow through the lumen, in one direction. To engage the device a cap is pressed into the interior of the base portion forcing air from the interior of the base portion through the needle and into the bottle between the cork and the contents of the bottle. The air forced into the bottle compels the cork out of the bottle. The '626 patent does not disclose a lever or rod member attached to the device. Furthermore, the '626 does not disclose a piston and spring method for extracting a cork from a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,850 issued to Wang, discloses a manual wine bottle opener including a main body, a fixing base, a piston rod, a press lever, an annular one-way valve base, a sleeve and a slide member combined together. By reciprocally pulling and pressing the press lever for moving the piston up and down repeatedly, air can be pumped into the wine bottle through the insert needle for removing the cork of the wine bottle from the bottle mouth. However, the '850 patent does not disclose a trigger mechanism for one-handed operation and extraction of a cork from a bottle.
Other proposals have involved devices to remove corks from wine bottles. The problem with these is that they damage the cork and are difficult to operate, especially for corks that are snugly fit in the neck of the bottle. Even though the above cited gripping devices meets some of the needs of the market, a device for extracting a cork from a bottle through both an axial and rotational pulling force, and a pressurized gas that is discharged in the interior of the bottle to displace the cork from a bottle without damaging the cork or exerting excessive efforts is still desired.